


The Shinekobi Duet

by chasingthevoid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthevoid/pseuds/chasingthevoid
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, occupying the bodies of their younger selves, are relaxing after some training and realize they are being observed. The two use their secret language to speak privately about their ideas and plans for the impending future.





	The Shinekobi Duet

Sasuke and Naruto had just finished sparring, wanting to get back in to their peak physical shape before they began operation “Fuck Up Madara/Kaguya’s Plan and Burn the Fascist Shinobi System to the Ground.” 

However, being forty-six-year-old men in the bodies of their former twelve-year-old selves was proving to be a nuisance, other than not being able to purchase alcohol. They had to get back into old roles, for the most part, and look as naïve as they appeared. They also had to repress any advanced knowledge they had until they could find logical excuses. Most annoyingly, their bodies were weak and inexperienced, so they had to condition and retrain their bodies. Over time, with extensive training and going through puberty (again), their chakra pathways would be developed enough for them to be able to perform their more intensive ninjutsu and their bodies should be able to handle a fifteen day, non-stop hunter-nin training regimen.

But the two radical men knew how to play the game. They would be patient and let whatever happens, happens because contingency plans don’t always work.

* * *

The melodic chirping of birds and rhythmic humming of cicadas sounded the symphony of a mid-spring day. Naruto was splayed out on the grass with his arms folded behind his head. He was under the shade of a large oak tree. Sasuke was sitting up, leaning against the tree’s base with his eyes closed.

The blond was going to open his mouth to speak, but his counterpart cut him off.

“The trees have ears,” the raven said quietly.

The jinchuriki nodded and very carefully extended his chakra.

There were three recognizable chakra signatures a few yards away from them.

Why were Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Sakura spying on them?

The prankster smiled, knowing exactly what to do. He was going to use his and Sasuke’s secret language for when they wanted to communicate around unsolicited ears.

“Meeeeeeeeooow, meeeeeeeeow, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooow,” intoned the child of destruction.

The child of revolution opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Meeeooooow meeeeeeeeeeeoow, meeoooooooooooooooow.”

The ramen addict repositioned himself and propped himself up with his elbows.

“Meeeeeoooooow.”

“Meow,” the coal-eyed boy replied, sounding totally disinterested.

“Meeeeeeeeeeow.”

The prince of angst crossed his arms. “Meow.”

The caerulean-eyed boy sat up and crawled over to Sasuke to sit next to him, looking imploringly into his eyes. The raven turned his head away from his partner.

The unpredictable ninja meandered his hand around the Sharigan user’s shoulders.

For the next few minutes, their choral conversation continued with changes in the tempo and the vocal runs of their ‘meows’.  
Approaching the finale, the summoner of toads and the summoner of serpents had finally come to the same conclusion, simultaneously vocalizing their shared thought.

“Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeow!”

The two boys, sitting shoulder to shoulder, were brimming with zealous glee. Uzumaki clutched his stomach laughing with tears in his eyes, while Uchiha donned a wicked smirk on his face.

“Hey, Sauce, let’s go eat some takoyaki!”

“Sounds good, Fishcake. I was thinking about getting mochi and dango for dessert.”

“My mouth is already watering. Let’s go!”

The little fox stood up and pulled the raven to his feet. They departed, making their way to Takahashi’s Terrific Teriyaki and Takoyaki.

* * *

In a tree, the spying shinobi trio stared at the scene with expressions of shock, befuddlement, and just plain incredulousness.  
Kakashi was the first to break out of his stupor. “Well…I’m just going to pretend that never happened. Iruka, let’s go get some sa—boba. Skaura-chan, here’s some money so you can drown your—I mean clear your mind with some ice cream.”

Iruka did not notice the jounin taking his arm and using shunshin to get them away from the premises. The pink haired girl looked blankly at the money that was placed in front of her, pocketed it, and carefully climbed down the tree. She was going to look for Ino who would be able to distract her mind with the latest Konoha gossip. She stalked off, internally grieving over the fact Naruto (of all people) had developed a special, secret language with her precious Sasuke. And when did those two become such close friends anyway?

In a nearby tree, a crow had managed to shake itself out of its stupor and flew away, contemplating life and all of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired and enchanted by the choir boys' version of "humurous duet for two cats."


End file.
